


The Crystal Empire

by Cindercat13



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adoption, Multi, frieza's mother, may add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: After Frieza's mother has heard of what happened to her son she comes to the conclusion that she will butt into Frieza's army and make changes whether he likes it or not, but he's not alone as Cooler is also not an exception.Look into the minds of how all of the Frieza force soldiers adjust and react to the new changes and who they will have to be paired to so the army's may have some decent improvement and to make sure no one is killed.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Burter/Jeice (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dodoria/Zarbon (Dragon Ball), Guldo/Recoome (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan, ginyu/salza
Kudos: 6





	1. Calling the queen

The Crystal Empire. The most powerful empire in the whole of universe seven, commanded by Queen Crystalline. Frieza’s mother.  
She had long since left her two sons to be left with their father after he forbade her to try and convince them to not join the Cold family business. So in her revenge, she stole and hacked a main ship to make her escape and the king had not been aboul to find her. Until she made her presence known to her youngest son once he took over the Cold Empire, and later her eldest, Cooler.  
  
She had proven herself stronger than either of her sons and so as her army, her elites easily aboul to murder both her sons with one ki attack. And now we move into the reunion of the family as the queen had to talk to her sons about something important she wanted to do, and so, that meant all of the armies under the Cold families were to be conjoint for a year or half until the queen said so.  
  
So we enter to the current elites of each army as they meet the other side.  
  
  
The meeting was to be held at Frieza’s main base as the world concurring tyrant standed in front of the thrones him and his family were to be sitting while their armies watched in awe.  
It was a full house of his mother’s soldiers above him straight in front, his own men to the left and his brothers to the right. He also had Zarbon and Dodoria standing next to him in their proper places.  
The plan was to greet his brother and then they both greet their mother and then there elites.  
  
A grunt from Cooler’s army walked through the door and stood to the side of it, only a few minutes until this got started.  
The curtains fell and a minute later another grunt peaked through to whisper to the other grunt next to the door. He raised his hand giving Frieza the signal that everything was in order.  
The prince raised his hands getting the crowd’s attention as everyone became silent. The man at the door then spoke aloud.  
“Introducing the king of destruction, the conqueror of stars, the invulnerable Cooler!”  
The crowd cheered as Metal Cooler walked through the curtains as they raised, his body making heavy thumps on the red carpet that Frieza felt from the other side of the room.  
  
As his brother walked up the steps they only exchanged a glance before the metal frost demon took his side next to his younger brother. Now was the main event, their mother was to enter. The curtains dropped again and a few small members who looked like fairies of sorts from their mother’s army came down ready to lift the curtains themselves instead of having it automated. One of her soldiers stepped out from behind the curtain but Frieza could tell they were of high rank because of how detailed their armour looked.  
They clapped their hands twice, the room instantly going silent. Ether this solider was actually someone who would stand beside his mother or they were a very intimidating person to the other soldiers. They waited until everyone was looking at them before speaking in a demanding voice that commanded authority.  
“Introducing her highness, the queen of the universe, the diamond of solar systems, goddess of stars, Queen Crystalline!”  
  
The crowd cheered with even more uproar than they did Cooler as a tall female frost demon walked through the curtain, music playing and flowers from their home planet falling as the dress she wore dragged behind her, her image speaking louder volumes than the room. She also had two teens by her sides, both of them boys and both looking like they were from Zarbon and Dodoria’s races, the two in question were both surprised to see young teens by the queen’s sides but members of their own races? That just made it all the more interesting.  
Once she stepped close enough to her sons they meet her halfway and kneeled in front of her. She was much stronger than either of them, and that included Frieza’s golden form as she had two more forms of her own like that up her sleeve.  
She took her hands under her son’s chins and lifted their heads to face her eyes. She kneeled down herself and hugged her sons who returned the favour with genuine smiles on their faces. When they rose she joined her children in front of their thrones and now was for their elite soldiers to make an entrance.  
  
First where Frieza’s soldiers, and unlike before where someone else announced the arrival, the ruler’s themselves had to introduce their men. Frieza coughed clearing his throat before holding his hand out in gesture to the doorway, “I introduce you to my first-hand elite team, the Ginyu force,” just as he spoke the name the team themselves came running through the door like a team of football players with music, confetti, and dramatic dance moves as they came running toward the royals, then once they were close enough they did their signature dance introducing themselves.  
It started off with each member introducing themselves shouting their name and striking a pose, in the order. “Recoome!” “Burter!” “Jeice!” “Guldo!” and finally the captain himself, “Ginyu!” they then finish it with each member shouting part of the sentence "together we are the..." before they all shout the Force's name in unison, "Ginyu Force!" and strike a final pose as a team.  
  
The queen couldn’t help but giggle. She thought these men were quite enthusiastic, and she likes that in soldiers who are committed to their jobs.  
They take their stand to the left of the raised platform the thrones were on just next to Frieza with their hands behind their backs, standing at attention.  
Next where Cooler’s men, or should he say, man. Salza came running through the door by himself and didn’t fair any to different from the Ginyu force except he used ki blasts for a glitter sort of look and fireworks, then taking a stand like the group before him. The queen found this rather amusing but knew her own men could trump them all.  
  
The last of the elites started off with a thump as the room suddenly went dark with lights on the red carpet and door. Six men walked through the door in a two-person lineup, they all had odd ki attacks that acted as staffs as dramatic drumming came into play. In beat with the drums, they slammed their staffs into the ground before switching hands and repeating as they walked up to the royals. They then cancelled the rods of energy and all ran up to the royals before doing a few series of flips and spins then using their ki to make the Crystal Empire logo and then doing a sound off.  
“Rubar!” a saiyan with long plated hair yelled before slamming his fist onto his chest above his heart. “Pikku!” a five eyed member of Guldo’s race shouted, they were far more fit and had a demanding voice to fit the bill. “Heabura!” a black cobra of Burter’s race shouted, it coming out more like roar then commanding shout. “Zugaio!” a young adult of Recoome’s race yelled, their hair in a spiked mohawk. “Burakku!” a tall lilac Brench-seijin with silver hair shouted, his looks making Jeice and Salza look at each other in shock of this guy. “Sasujin!” the leader shouted, being a sort of race that looked like Ginyu but not quite.  
They all kneeled into a bow waiting for their queen to give the word. These people made the other elites look like a joke, there stoic expression, there angry aura, there serious demeanour, it was a full package that Frieza and Cooler would take without a second thought.  
  
Both brothers smirked at that act is was something you would use in a parade to announce a king.  
“You may rise gentlemen,” the queen said and they obliged not skipping a beat. The other two elite forces stood scarcely next to the more intimidating team with caution, it was clear to the rulers that this force was seen as powerful to the others. “You are all excused!” the queen announced, “You should be expecting a message of the rules for the next few days via computer scouters, follow these rules to a T, I don’t expect any less.” She then waved her hand and all of her forces and men left without delay but also not rushing out the doors.  
  
Now it was time for the real fighters to take the battlefield by the bullets. What would happen next?

* * *

Link to -  
[The Queen](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Queen-Crystalline-823688793)  
[Rubar](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Rubar-818475077)  
[Pikku](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Pikku-818475114)  
[Heabura](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Heabura-818475181)  
[Zugaio](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Zugaio-818475255)  
[Burakku](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Burakku-818475301)  
[Sasujin](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Sasujin-818475337)


	2. Meet thy match(s)

Heabura was honestly very surprised when he saw that there was another one of his race enlisted in Frieza’s army, and an elite no less, but also at the age he was and his type as well.  
True to the fact that his race where snake people, they also had a lot of logic with snakes too. For example, they could carry morphs such as albino, snow, blood-red, to name a few. But they were also a sort of stereotypical. He, for example, was a cobra in his race as very obvious by the hood from his head to neck, his species where know to be very noble, serving closely to royalty or in a few cases are royalty. His background wasn’t that far off, his parents served next to government officials and he had a pretty up high life as much as he could remember. But then the queen came to the planet in terms of a treaty, but when the officials started taking too long with the queen’s request, she had the pleasure of being bumped into by a child Heabura.  
When she asked the officials if she could take this child they agreed, but Heabura’s parents were terrified spitless. When she assured them that this was just a sort of early job opportunity and that he can have vacations to go see them when he asks he may come back. The impression of Frieza was well known around the galaxy by that point and the court thought that his mother had the same ideals, but that could have been further from the truth.  
  
Heabura was too young at the time to really know what was going on, but he was basically traded with for another soldier. The queen herself would see the results of Heabura’s training under her, and she would send one of her own soldiers to train his races military. So Heabura was actually raised very closely to the queen and she made sure to keep him close.  
Though his species were not really there for combat, he still made a hard and fast hitter, making the queen smile whenever he crushed a bot under his massive claws. The snake man was the sort of child the queen wanted to raise but never had the chance to. In fact, it was a very close story with nearly all the elites.  
  
  
Heabura walked down the halls of the main base of Frieza’s main planet of operation, he was taking the time himself to get to know the place but he was mainly looking for an exit. He came across the lifts not that long after he excused himself from his team and was now heading to the bottom floor.  
When he stepped out he saw the main entrance in front of him. The place was like a shopping mall with a hint of theatre being in the mix, he guessed he came through the V.I.P door when he arrived because he certainly didn’t come through this way. Regardless he walked out and flew up over the streets looking around at the shops and ads that littered in between the hustle and bustle of the people.  
  
Once he saw what he was looking for though he landed back down and looked at the store he stood in front of. Ironically enough it was a restaurant for sweets and other types of junk food, what could he say? He had a very long sweet tooth.  
He pushed open the door and looked at what was on display on the shelves around the room as it ran across conveyors that eventually ran through the middle of the room. He walked in further when he saw the prices for some of the food, he was about to turn around when mid-turn someone bumped into him. He looked down to see the other blue snake man right in front of him, he was surprised, to say the least, he thought he would be training or something by now after the show they put on.  
  
Burter looked up to see who he bumped into surprised to not only find someone taller than him but be twice as shocked when he realized it was that older cobra snake man from before. He backed away and then saluted with a sweat drop coming down his forehead. “Sir! Apologies, sir! I didn’t know you would be here,”  
Heabura only sighed and playfully shook the other's shoulder, “We are I’m very sure off duty right now, but still, at ease soldier, I was about to leave anyway.” Heabura smiled. The black cobra was around about his mid-forties though it was hard to judge because of how time worked in space but that still made him twenty or so years older than Burter, this blue constrictor was old enough to be his son.  
  
Burter relaxed and smiled back at how chill this guy was, he was acting way different than when he introduced himself which came out more like a roar.  
“What did you say your name was again?” Heabura asked. “Burter!” the blue one said slamming his fist into his chest in a heart salute smiling enough to show off his fangs, it was like a kid proudly showing off his trophy collection. Heabura smiled as he remembered that attitude he had at Burter’s age.  
He then patted the man’s shoulder then walked behind before looking over his shoulder and past his hood, “well Burter, nice to meet you, and please, call me Heabura.” Before he walked out.  
  
  
Somewhere else, Burakku had gotten the information as to where his team would be staying while they were here, and apparently, they were to be sharing a planet with the Ginyu Force, and actually staying in their house for a few days until another house was to be built on the same planet for them. So Burakku was just walking around town in front of the building they put on that massive introduction for the princes before. He had decided to fly not long after walking a few blocks when he spotted a bar and decided to have a drink after the fiasco that was the little dance they had to do in front of the queen and her kids, but at least it looked like they enjoyed it.  
  
The moon Brench-seijin landed in front of the door and opened it to be greeted immediately by a ki blast that smashed through the glass of the door and made Burakku’s hair blowback as it whizzed past his cheek. He looked from where the blast came from and saw those other two Brench-seijin’s fighting with their foreheads clashing and holding the others hand from punches.  
Burakku really didn’t like having to go commando, but for the sake of wanting a drink and wanting to talk to these two anyway, he shouted- “WHAT. IS. THE. MEANING OF THIS!?!” it silenced the whole bar as every soldier looked his way with fear in their eyes.  
  
  
Jeice had gone into his favorite bar after he excused himself from the group and he was supposed to meet Burter here once he had gotten some sweets. But just as he was about to order up he noticed Salza standing next to him waiting in the next line to order. He immediately got aggressive as he glared at the north cousin. Salza noticed this and once he did he became aggressive as well.  
Then all hell broke loose quickly as he the two threw two punches before Salza threw a ki attack, Jeice ricocheted it and it went god knows where. Until they heard a very angry shout coming from the doorway. Needless to say, both of them recognized that voice as they heard it before in the throne room, and that was that moon Brench-seijin. And sure enough, as they panned their heads in unison towards the door who was standing there but the lilac skinned man himself, and he looked livid.  
  
Jeice was panicking, did that blast nearly hit him?! Oh, curse his luck.  
The silver-haired Brench marched toward the pair as they stayed paralyzed in their positions. As he walked forward, any glass cup he walked by exploded into tiny shards, you could tell his power was just as angry with them.  
Once he walked up the two he gripped them by the hair in a strong hold and dragged them out the store to the side ally as they both kicked and flailed trying to get out of the lunar Brench’s grip. Once they were there, Burakku let the other two go and stood in front of them with his arms crossed glaring at the other cousins.  
  
“Gentlemen… I want an explanation.” The lilac said coldly. Both of them got off the ground and dusted themselves off and then stood at the attention of the higher. “I was just about to order when I saw him next to me, and because of our history we tend to get into scraps a lot,” Jeice summarised very briefly, Salza nodding in agreement. Burakku nodded in understanding before directing the two to another topic. “I understand you must be Jeice, and you must be Salza,” the lilac said turning his head to the respective. They both nodded.  
“Well if you two are going to be arguing like this on the battlefield, then I don’t believe you are going to last long,” his British accent cutting through the other Brench’s attentions like butter. This though left the two in confusion as they both stared at each other expecting the other to know the answer. When it proved that neither of them could pick up what he was talking about he stood in again. “(Sigh…) The queen wants to unify her son’s armies with her own. So that means, the elites of both armies are to be going on missions together, and hence, you two are at some point going to be teammates,” the lilac stated.  
  
Both Brench’s looked at each other gawking before looking back to the other. “So as of now, you two better get your act together.” He said pointing at the two before walking behind them and out the ally.  
“Oh and one more thing,” he said stopping before he turned around the corner, “she also plans us to live on the same planet at some point, and as far as I’m aware of, it’s going to be the Ginyu forces planet. So if you two can’t stand in a store together I can’t imagen what it would be like for you to share a planet.” As the lilac Brench turned the corner he heard the blue north Brench yell in his French accent, “THAT’S WHY THEY SOLD MY HOME!?”  
This was going to be a long time if Burakku was supposed to train these two.  
  
  
Zugaio was up on the town looking for places that might have a disco or something, like a scatting place or an actual party was going on. True he was to set a good example for the other soldiers but he would let his other team members do that, plus he was still a teen, he wanted to get dancing and soon.  
Unlike the others, Zugaio was the youngest elite in the Crystal Empire only an adolescent by his race's standards, he still had the markings on his face to show his youth. He was honestly really, really, surprised when he saw an adult of his race as another elite from one of the other armies. Recoome he believed his name was. Well by his race's standards Recoome was actually really old, like, he should be a grandparent old. He was very confused about why the Frieza force even had him on board because he should be retired, but then again, he certainly didn’t act his age, and there were tones of humanoid races out there, maybe they couldn’t tell what his age was.  
Well, he knew, and he was going to prod the most fun out of this situation he could once he was alone with him. And if he was correct, he would actually be training the overgrown idiot to get up to his level. Oh, this was going to be fun indeed.  
  
He flew until he spotted something in the night sky that looked like disco lights. He flew over when he noticed he was above a hall of some kind that looked like it was hosting a party, and it had a red carpet rolled out. Was his mother/queen here? Was it one of the other princes here? Well, he was going to find out, not a bad idea to either get acquainted or pop in to say hi.  
  
He dropped down low enough to see the crowds and commotions when he saw the old redhead waving to everyone as he took his time walking into the front door. Oh, he had to waltz his way into this.  
“Well, well, well!” he said from where he was but using his ki to amplify his voice, a technique all of the Crystal corp members knew. He got the whole crowd's attention as he floated down to the older giant. “Look what the cue-key got on his hook,” the younger said mockingly.  
Recoome felt himself hunch down slightly as he watched the younger of his race touchdown in front of him. Despite him being in the teens he was still intimidated by him because of the overall power he’s rumored to have, but also, it was because it was very obvious he knew about his age and that scared him.  
  
Recoome was the eldest of the Ginyu force although everyone thought it was Ginyu himself who was the eldest. It the universal concept flow of time on the Frieza force, he would be around 88. And last time he checked Ginyu was 30 years younger than him. And the reason no one knew his age was because he purposefully kept it a secret if word got out about how old he was he would need to go through the considered retirement on the Frieza force, which was A: become a medic, or B: approach Lord Frieza and be killed. No one in recorded history had died of old age in the Frieza force. And he believes it will stay that way.  
But the fun of being his race was that there were so many humanoid looking aliens around the universe no one could tell what race he was unless you asked him, and even that was a question he avoided because if he told someone who was knowledgeable of his race then they could easily tell he was old.  
The young on his planet were born with fancy patterns on their skin that looked like a full-body tattoo and would brighten with color once they come into their teens, and then once they start to turn into adults it goes away, but every person has their own unique pattern on their eyes and that stays with them until they reach elder-hood. And as sure if you look at Recoome’s eyes he doesn’t have any. Another plus though was his race sort of aged like saiyans, once they reach being an elder they stay the way they look coming out of the pattern in their eyes for the next 50 years or so, or it could be significantly longer if they keep healthy. And Recoome thinks he’s in for the long run quite literally.  
  
  
Zugaio walked up to the elder and smiled a knowing grin at the old man. Recoome felt sweat drip down his head as he eyed the kid in front of him.  
“And who called your lavee kid.” Recoome retorted back speaking one of their people’s catchphrases. “Oh you would know about being called young now wouldn’t you?” oh the brat was definitely threatening to spill the beans if push comes to shove.  
Recoome shook his head disregarding this little attack and changed the subject. “What do you want?” he asked.  
Zugaio smiled smugly knowing he had that little piece of information wrapped around his finger, but regardless he kept pressing forward. “I came looking for some sort of party or dance place and I presume I found one?” he asked expecting the elder to answer. Recoome nodded before looking at the double doors entrance. “Then what’s say you and I have a little dance-off? I hear you’re the type,”  
Recoome smiled brightly at the kid as his mood did a one-eighty. A genuine question that didn’t have the kids so far asshole tone, he suddenly got the impression that he wasn’t that sort of mature kid who impersonated jack asses for shits and giggles. But more on the lines of was just a normal teen who wanted to stir something every now and again. Well, he got it, can’t drop it now.  
“Sure kurido, if you can keep up!” Recoome said running into the building with the little sugar skull-faced giant not far behind.  
  
  
Pikku was going over the schedule for the next few days along the halls. He was surprised to see not only was his team going to be spending the night at the Ginyu forces place, but they might, unfortunately, have to room with them too. He was not looking forward to maybe needing to spend a night with that other one of his race. He was obviously a five-eyed while he was a four-eyed. A long story short, his people and theirs, didn’t get along. But Pikku hoped sense they weren’t on their planet anymore they could honestly get along, and besides if they fought on the battlefield that could weigh the team down dramatically.  
  
The five-eyed turned the corner to hear a loud grown further down the hallway. “Oh come on!” it sounded like the other he’d seen on the Ginyu force. He really didn’t want to run into him so soon and now that he sounded mad already that feeling moved up a little. So he followed in his mood’s example and flouted up out of sight and just in between the ceiling lights so he wouldn’t cast a shadow down.  
  
  
Guldo walked through the hall and had a tablet in his hands looking over what his next mission would be, only to find he had seven months off that he was to use training with the five-eyed and build team bonding with the other elites of the armies. Not only did he originally plan to want nothing to do with the five-eyed but he also didn’t want to have to work together with Salza’s group because they always found a way for him to feel insecure.  
He turned the tablet off and then looked around. Seeing as the hall was vacant he sat down against a wall. He really didn’t want to be around the five-eyed… on his planet, the more eyes you had, the more psychic power you should/would have, and being the strongest psychic was a big deal on his planet.  
  
He was part of the majority of his planet who had four eyes, and true he was the strongest person with four eyes in terms of psychic power, but he wasn’t _the_ strongest. If anything… his people were considered more on the lines of brutes than mind-worthy. And that was especially true with his bread.  
Like Burter’s race, his people had species in the way of different breeds of frogs. He was considered a toad or bullfrog while Pikku was considered to be like a tree frog. But his breed had a secret that they kept hidden from all people regardless of how important they were to you.  
His bread turned the name- “bullfrog” into reality. He could turn into a massive amphibian monster like the same situation of Zarbon’s race.  
  
The only person to see him like that was Recoome and that was because of a complete accident. They were at a bar together one time and one of the drunks spilled a new drink that was on the menu over him. The contents of it were of various fruits and grinded leaves from his home planet that made up a sort of salt in a wound feeling for his skin, and it made his biology release the dopamine needed to start the change.  
Instead of throwing a fight or fit at the drunk when he felt the change happening he ran out to behind the ally as fast as he could in pain. And because he didn’t transform as often as he should to train his body to the pain, it really hurt to a point where he was on his knees and crying by the time he ran out behind the bar.  
Recoome was very confused and worried as to why Guldo didn’t do anything to the guy instead just running out as if he had seen a ghost. Recoome knew his little friend was amphibious so he maybe thought that the drink had something in it that made his skin hurt so he ran out quickly to deal with it. He ran out after his little friend telling the bar guy to put the drinks on his tab.  
  
When he ran out he heard moans and muffled cries come from the ally to behind the bar. He walked through to the back, to find Guldo trying desperately to get his chest armor off and he could hear his friend was in pain.  
He jogged over and helped his buddy take off the armor so he could see his face. When he did, all of Guldo’s eyes where screwed shut and flooding with tears as he heard cracking and popping coming from the little frog.  
Recoome was panicking at what was wrong with his little buddy as the best he figured he could do was get him away from here as to not cause a scene with the public, so he picked Guldo up into his arms resting him against his chest as he flew off at top speed to anywhere that was more away from people.  
  
He could feel how tight Guldo was in a ball but he could also feel and see his bones moving under his green skin as he was somehow expanding and growing bigger. It gave him the creeps but he could put Guldo down when they were somewhere else.  
Recoome landed them in a forest clearing away from the main city and gently placed his green buddy down. Guldo then tried to continue to get his clothes off but he had a bit of help from Recoome who got his gloves, shirt, and boots off. He was in really too much pain to see who was helping him but he prayed that it was who he thought it was.  
Now only in his pants and having his skin against the freezing wind he whimpered and shivered as he felt his cold-blooded-body work its thing of changing and reacting to the cold.  
  
Recoome knew Guldo was freezing and in pain but he didn’t really know how much he could help. Until he got an idea. He had seen Jeice and Burter huddle together tones of times when they were on a freezing planet or it was the winter season, so he picked up the little alien and walked over to a tree, leaned against it and sat down with Guldo in his arms like how Burter balled himself around Jeice.  
Guldo squeaked and looked up to see Recoome was holding him in a basket sort of look with his knees up seme close to his chest and his arms holding his legs in so it stopped the wind from the sides and his head was over him, making him hold as much warmth as possible in. It was like what Burter did with Jeice only Jeice acted as a warm water balloon to Burter since he was too big.  
Guldo normally didn’t receive this much attention, especially not from Recoome. But he didn’t mind he guessed… it definitely made him feel safer in the giant’s arms.  
  
He pressed his head against Recoome’s stomach trying to get comfortable but as he kept growing he had to keep adjusting himself soon peeking out from Recoome’s basket hold on him and resting his head on his red-headed friend's shoulders. He was so tired… so very, very tired. He just wanted to fall asleep in Recoome’s hold but the pain kept on stopping him.  
He groaned as he felt another wave flush through his body as he gripped into the giant’s shoulder groaning in pain, he would soon be just as big as Recoome and almost looking like an entirely different person. He felt his friend pat him on the back as he held on tighter, not wanting to let go.  
  
He could feel his fingertips sting as claws grew out from them and his head burning as it was squished and re-shaped, soon his legs were peering over Recoome’s arms as they took the look of muscular frog-like back legs, having claws at the end of his toes as well. And finally nearing the end of his transformation as a tadpole tail grew out from his spine.  
He looked more like a sort of amphibian swamp monster than what he appeared as before but regardless it was the final stretch of the change.  
  
He could feel the lard from his stomach squish into his body and turn into muscle, while his skin burned as it stretched for the swelling muscle forming under it. And it came to the final conclusion as the last pops and cracks sounded off, a bit after, Guldo weakly pushed away from Recoome for the giant to have a good look at him in the eyes.  
The two sat in silence just looking at each other until Guldo got up and looked away from his teammate out of shame of what he may think of him now. He stood up on shaky legs and flattened his tail on the ground to support himself and faced his back to Recoome, waiting to hear what his friend would say.  
  
Recoome slowly stood up and gently walked over to his little buddy who he could tell was very ashamed of himself. He was honestly at a loss of what to do, he had never seen Guldo like this physically or emotionally, he was normally the big bravado when it came to his personality, always boasting about his psychic powers and how strong he was on his planet because of how weak he was compared to the team. Now it looked like his boasting now wouldn’t be lying.  
If this was a huge secret that he had been keeping from the team then it was one very well kept. But why hide it? Was it something to be ashamed of on his planet? Was he not supposed to be able to do this?  
Well… for as much as it pained him, he would have to start acting his age in this scenario. Which scared him frankly enough. He knew Guldo was a smart person, and if this sudden change in his normal boisterous personality suddenly came up, he felt like Guldo could start to sniff something out, or maybe even more important things that he would like to keep secret from the team.  
  
He slowly reached out and placed a soft hand on his buddy’s shoulder making the amphibian man turn around with a hurt look in his eyes. “I’m not gonna push you to tell me something you probably kept secret for a reason. I respect you as a team member and a friend, but if you do want to tell me, I will leave that entirely up to you…” Recoome said in the most mature manner he could. This surprised the daylight out of Guldo because he was expecting him to lash out or exaggerate out the wa-zoo about how he kept secrets from the Ginyu Force, but no… he was getting a calm rational person in the form of his best friend.  
  
But… he would admit it would be nice to have someone know about how it worked on his planet and why he could do this. So he sat down with his red-headed giant friend and explained the whole thing. And by the end Recoome didn’t have a gaping expression permanently stuck on his face, he was actually laughing, laughing hard enough that he was on the ground and crying tears of joy. But once the giant calmed himself down and composed himself he looked at Guldo and told him that it was okay because he believed he had to have heard worse at some point.  
So now, Guldo and Recoome where the only two who knew about the little guy’s secret and they would keep it that way for as long as possible.  
  
  
And that happened only half a year ago from the present time.  
Guldo sighed and stood up then using his psychic powers to tap into Recoome’s mind so he could talk to him telepathically about the news where their new hierarchy force was going to be staying. Instead he slammed into a mental brick wall, giving him a headache.  
The path of reading someone’s mind was like a highway, per-say someone closed off the highway that’s what someone did to block someone coming into their mind. Everyone had a highway, regardless if you had a type of psychic power or technique and someone’s highway could connect with someone else’s so that was how Guldo connected with Recoome by driving along his mental highway. But sometimes another person who had inbuilt psychic powers like him could build a roadblock in another person’s highway to stop them from reaching someone else. And that was exactly what someone just did to him.  
  
He activated his powers to search for the person and felt their presence above him. He looked up to see Pikku, back against the roof and watching the four-eyed amphibian. Guldo shrieked as Pikku gently flouted down.  
“Sorry, I have a radius to wide and powerful for my own good and I didn’t want to cause confrontation until I came with the others later to your quarters. I thought you would have kept walked right under me.” Pikku apologized as he landed in front of the four-eyed of his race. Guldo gulped and brushed himself off as he stood at attention. Regardless of is position on the forces, Pikku would still be his superior even on his planet. But what puzzled him was why the guy was being so nice to him off the bat, normally the higher would use the lower as practice material on his planet. What gives?!  
  
Well, he didn’t have to wait long because Pikku gave his explanation. “I am well aware of what it is like on our planet, but I did not grow up with those influences, I have been in the Chrysalis forces for the majority of my life so I don’t see you as lesser than me. In fact, I’m eager to get to know you.” Pikku said with a smile. This just made Guldo surprised at what he was hearing, he personally had actually never gone through what other low class’s on his planet had gone through, he lived in a secluded area that was hidden away from any major cities where the higher lived, and it was hours away even by flight from the closest city. So his childhood was actually pretty uneventful until the Cold Empire showed up and ruined everything.  
  
Guldo shook his head from those bad memories and faced Pikku. “You are honestly the first five-eyed I’ve seen in person before. And I cannot say with a straight face that I’ve lived the considered normal life of four-eyed on our planet because I lived in the marsh bowl before I came here.” Guldo admitted, “Oh ouch, that means your people didn’t know about the takeover until far too late right?” Pikku asked. “Yeah, though I was too young to remember,” Guldo said in a sad tone that made Pikku think he hit a nerve. To change the conversation the five-eyed patted his four-eyed friend on the shoulder and started walking him the way he had come before to where he believed was the exit. “Say, how about we go find our team members? And tell them about the living conditions and all that. I am looking forward to working with you guys, and I think we should all go out for food tonight.” Pikku said walking in the direction of the exit. Guldo didn’t mind the idea only if he was paying, but he would cross that idea when he came to it. “Sure, cus’ why the hell not!” he said laughing a little. Pikku smiled back and they started flying through the halls to the exit and out the building to find their other team members.  
  
  
Rubar’s first thought of what to do once he was excused was to find the training rooms. He found them further behind the city as to maybe reduce the property damage if anyone ever went overboard. He landed on the ground quickly with a thud as everyone then had eyes on him as he walked into the building and up to the reception where a fit-looking lady glanced up at him and waited for him to reach the front.  
“Hello sir, how can I help you?” she asked. “I’m looking for a room to train in. What’s the sturdiest one you have?” Rubar asked. “Well, sir I’m going to have to verify your class before anything and how much you will have to pay.” She then clicked on her scouter and Rubar felt a not tie in his gut. “Wait! Don’t use your-!” too late. Her scouter exploded instantly as she gave a shriek from surprise.  
  
Rubar sighed annoyingly, face-palming his forehead. “I am sorry about your scouter, I should have warned you.” Rubar apologized. The lady though just gave him a key card and backed away stuttering and shaking. “Th-there sh-should b-b-be a room a-at the b-bottom you can u-use. Please t-take your t-time.” She then ran to the back room and left Rubar feeling hurt in all honesty. But he shook it off and began walking down the halls. He was then shouted at by a large humanoid running his way. “Hey! You!” he called as he caught up to the saiyan. Rubar turned his head to look over his shoulder and found the man was his size and a half in height and he had a monkey tail wrapped around his waist and black facial hair. This guy was a saiyan. Well, now he really had Rubar’s attention.  
  
He stopped completely and faced the large saiyan catching up to him. Once he was a few steps in front of him, the larger saiyan spoke. “Hey, you’re that elite saiyan from those crystal forces right?” he asked. Rubar nodded keeping his guard up. “Well nice to see that there is a saiyan out there on our side who is on par with Lord Freiza.” Rubar only got confused at the bigger saiyan’s words, but brushed it aside and addressed the older looking saiyan. “And you would be?” he asked, “Oh! Sorry, I’m Nappa. I’m the second saiyan enlisted in the Freiza forces. And as far as I know, the oldest saiyan in the universe right now.” He introduced. “Well with the whole thing about space solar systems and time zones no one can really know or confirm that can they?” Rubar said as he felt like that was a bit of a bold claim to be the eldest saiyan in the universe. Nappa only blinked in surprise, “you listen to all those theories about space-time?” he asked, “Yes I do, it was part of the high education my mother gave me.” Rubar admitted.  
The two chatted for a bit when Nappa asked if he could join Rubar in the training room, Rubar shrugged and agreed but said he will be holding back for Nappa’s safety. The older saiyan begrudgingly agreed because he felt like he valued his life over getting a good fight for now.  
  
The two spent hour’s in the chamber. Rubar constantly blocking and dodging then throwing in a small ki blast once in a while. Nappa wasn’t getting hurt one bit, Rubar was just more on the lines of just being annoying, like a small mosquito.  
But after a while Rubar suddenly kicked him and sent him flying into the wall leaving a crater in the metal. The bigger saiyan slowly pulled himself out feeling the sting that kick gave him. He admitted that was fast, but just how strong was this guy? Could he go toe to toe with Frieza? He had to ask. “Ow… say Rubar,” he asked getting the others attention. Rubar landed gently on the ground sliding his feet down to the floor before his heels clicked on the polished tile, no words spoken but the atmosphere told him that he had Rubar’s attention. “Do you know if you would be able to kick Frieza and send him flying just like what you did to me just then?” Rubar walked up to Nappa and grabbed him by the arm then pulling him out letting Nappa land on his feet. “I do personally not know, but if Frieza wanted me to, I would not mind having a fight with him,” Rubar said placing his hands behind his back acting like a true elite that would stand beside to royalty. “Well I don’t believe Frieza would ask to fight you, he normally has people for that. So what if you picked the fight?” he asked, “that would just bring bad rep to my squad, we are the queen's first-hand fighters, and if one of them decided to fight her youngest son, one: she would be very disappointed with me. Two: the others would be mad with me. And three: I could be put on probation for months,” Rubar said with a straight face, very stern as to his words.  
  
Nappa decided to leave it at there and he then heard a beep come from his scouter. It was Raditz trying to call him. “Sorry, I better take this” Nappa said clicking the button to answer. “What is it Raditz?” Nappa asked walking away from Rubar to the chamber door to leave. But oddly enough Rubar followed him, watching him as he talked to his comrade on the other line. “Nappa, I think the leader of that Crystal squad and Ginyu are about to have a little spar, you gotta come see this!” Raditz shouted into his scouter as Rubar could hear Sasujin fighting in the background. Of cores his most respected brother wanted to test the other leader’s skills, why the hell wouldn’t he?!  
  
Rubar sensed where Sasujin’s energy signature was and began to sprint out of the building to his brother’s direction with Nappa boosting not far behind him to catch up.  
  
  
Sasujin had dismissed his brothers and wanted to find Ginyu as it would be his house that he and his family would be staying at for a while and he just wanted to sleep, he had a very rough day and he just needed a room to himself to sort out the rest of the paperwork for the night. He quickly sensed out were Ginyu was and headed in that direction using his teleportation method.  
He appeared in front of a building that had a massive neon sign with an animated drinking humanoid on it with the symbol for ‘race’ or ‘species’ on its chest. Sasujin could tell this was a bar for multiple different aliens and he could tell the building was really big, probably for many obvious reasons.  
  
He landed softly almost giving off a shy vibe. He then pushed the double doors open and saw that millions of different aliens were here and it seemed to be a very popular place.  
No one paid heed as he walked through the crowds just minding his own business. He found Ginyu at the front sitting at the counter and his face was a dark shade of purple with blush. Just what he needed, a drunk man he needed to talk to. He shook his head with disappointment thinking that Ginyu wouldn’t have been the guy to go around in public and get drunk. He sat next to the lilac skinned man getting his attention as it was well known that no one would sit next to another person at a bar without reason.  
  
“Oh, you’re that crystal demon guy.” Ginyu said with his face looking down at the drink in his hand only his eyes making contact with his superior. Was that what people were already calling him? The crystal demon? Well that name wasn’t half wrong, he did have a lot of techniques that shaped his ki into the prism rocks. But regardless he had to stay focused. “Well, you’re not wrong.” Sasujin said with a little lilt in his tone. Ginyu looked like he took offense to that as he suddenly turned his head to the purple and red demon. “You got some sort of sass on you kid?” he asked in a sort of demanding tone. Ginyu was older than him and he believed he was the eldest out of his force while he was the second eldest out of his own. “No. I just wish for you to tell me where your home base is, as my brothers and I will be staying there until our own quarters are built.” Sasujin said taking interest in the menu as he thought this might be a good place for him and the others to come by if they are for need of a celebration at some point.  
  
Ginyu though suddenly got out of control as he quickly smashed his drink over the demon leader's head. Sasujin was not expecting that, so the glass cut into his head worse than compared to if he was focusing, in which the drink would have simply just broken over his head and not leave a mark.  
All eyes were suddenly on the two as the atmosphere in the building changed. Sasujin started up his ki as everyone watching suddenly felt a spike in their heads, even if they couldn’t sense ki they could tell the demon was raising his power. He then said in a voice really befitting his body, **“you. Me. Outside. NOW.”** He growled and didn’t wait for him to even respond as he grabbed him by one of the horns and dragged him outside.  
  
Once out the building, he stood the lilac and black horned alien up in front of him and stood a few steps away from him to make some sparing room. He took note of the people coming around them and forming a crowd, so he had to watch out for people if they were in the crossfire of a ki attack, after all, he wouldn’t be a leader of a technical police squad would he if he let a bystander get hurt because of his actions.  
He took a stance with his arms by his sides and his feet spread wide. He was ready to throw and catch some hands if this leader wanted to. He would make a right improvement of this guy as a leader regardless if he was drunk, and he had a cheeky good feeling that he would remember this after he sobered up.  
Ginyu took a sloppy stance and sluggishly charged up a milky canon growling a little. Sasujin stood his ground and waited for the other to throw the ki attack so he could kick start this off.  
  
Until he heard his older brother Heabura do a practical hissing roar shouting his name, “SASUJIN!” he heard from the sky. The purple and red demon looked up from the fight and saw his black cobra brother descending to stand in front of him. When he landed, he looked down at his younger brother with his arms crossed and a mean expression on his face. This wasn’t the first time he had seen this end of his brother’s anger, he was around twenty years younger than him, so he was quite often the one to catch him from doing bad things as a kid, and he’s very sure anyone could guess the rest.  
  
But once Heabura landed he could sense his other brothers coming to his location, this was going to be a big family reunion. But what where the other signatures? Well he was about to find out.

* * *

[Guldo's transformed state](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Transformed-Guldo-823807050)


	3. Take your picks!

The rest of the Ginyu force were flying closely behind the other members of the Chrysalis forces. They stopped above the crowd in a circle as they watched the two-horned men look like they were about to square up.  
But Heabura was one step ahead of them as he flashed behind Ginyu and chopped him in the neck knocking the lilac leader out. “You need to get those hormones off from mum, your letting those instincts get to you again,” Heabura said catching Ginyu and giving his little brother a death glare. “You two!” Heabura suddenly shouted at Jeice and Salza making them jump, “I want you to carry this idiot to the launch areas because we're calling it a night.” The large snake said throwing Ginyu up to them. Both Brench-seijin’s caught him and put themselves positioned under the lilac demons’ arms so they could carry him properly and keep an eye on his face.  
  
Salza sighed as he had known Ginyu for the longest time since before either of them were the leaders of a squad or force. His mind was reeling why his friend had gone and nearly smashed himself with alcohol when he was normally the one to not touch the stuff, to make sure everyone else was alright, and to be the one to drive them home later. What had gotten into him?  
Well, he didn’t have time to dwell on it as they were quickly moving to the launch bays.   
  
  
_(Elsewhere)  
_ Apri had just finished writing a report on how the day had gone. It was like a journal that his mother asked him to keep, along with doing his job by being her overall management person. Her schedule, jobs for the workers, resources, you know, the works. He signed off from his tablet and folded it back into his pocket, he really wanted to speak to that older Kyoei that he saw standing next to Frieza, and he could take a good guess that Churri wanted to get to know that Ōkui on the other side of the white lizard.  
  
He sighed and began walking down the mazes of halls that seemingly lead to nowhere when he heard another set of footsteps that weren’t in sync with his own. He stopped and listened out to hear if the other footsteps stopped as well, when they kept going Apri heard them walking closer to his direction so decided to follow the sound to see the person halfway because he needed directions anyway.  
Who he walked into though was none other than that other Kyoei, still looking the same from when he saw him standing next to Frieza.  
  
  
Zarbon looked up from what he was doing when he saw that little teen from before was right in front of him. He was surprised, to say the least, that he bumped into him, and he wanted answers as to how he was here when his home planet was destroyed years ago. The child looked up at him with big purple eyes in an almost hopeful way, this kid clearly had questions as well and maybe they could each answer the other's questions.  
There was a long pause of silence as the two looked at each other. Apri broke it by trying to talk but it came out as a squeak as if his mouth was thinking before his brain and his vocal cords weren’t ready before his lips. He coughed and tried again. “H-hello Mr. It is nice to meet you properly, my name is Apri, what is yours?” the kid was very well mannered that was for sure, but he also seemed shy and hush of tone, maybe Zarbon could talk with this child better than he thought.  
  
It was common on his planet that the teens where very prideful and arrogant and they suddenly mature a lot when they reach the end of puberty, ether his mother sent him to training to be prepared for it like what most parents who were on the rich side of things did, or, he was a very late bloomer. Kyoei puberty was when they hit their first transformation unintentionally but as long as it’s intentional then it doesn’t count.  
  
“Zarbon. Nice to meet you properly young Apri, I have been briefed on what your story is with your position why you stand next to the queen. And If you maybe don’t mind, I have a few questions for you.” the prince said flipping his plat over his shoulder. “This way if you would. So that we have a better area to talk,” he said walking in the direction of a room they could use.  
Apri followed the older man and they walked all the way to the elite’s cafeteria. Zarbon walked up to a table in the middle of the room, there wasn’t anyone really here except for the staff who saw the two walk in and a young lady walked up to them with a note screen in hand.  
  
The two Kyoei took a seat at opposite ends of the table and waited as the lady walked up to them. “Hello Zarbon, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you coming here with anyone that wasn’t Dodoria or another on your level,” she greeted. It seemed that the two knew each other rather well. “Yes Dia, it has been a while.” Zarbon said smiling at her.  
“So what can I get ya?” she asked ready to type the prince's order, “How about what I used to have when I came here by myself all those years ago, I’m feeling rather reminiscent today.” Zarbon said as he let his gaze look around the room almost as if he was lost in thought. “Okay, and what can I get you cutie?” she asked Apri. “Oh flatter,” the teen said doing a shucks hand gesture. “But I guess I’ll have something with chocolate,” he said pulling an innocent small smile, “so I’ll get you the same thing that Zarbon is having, see you two in a bit.” She said waving and then walking off back to the kitchen.  
  
Apri looked at Zarbon waiting to see if he would start the conversation, but when Zarbon looked back at him he had a look that said he could start first.  
“So how do you wanna do this? I ask one then you ask one?” Apri asked making sure this didn’t go down as anything rude. Zarbon nodded and waited for Apri’s question. “Okay, well… cosmos, where to even begin? I have so many questions,” the younger one gave it a thought then sent it with a good kick-off. “Well I guess I should ask what your story is completely, I mean I also had a basic rundown on how you got into the Frieza forces, but I want an in-depth story about it because I am also to believe this ties into how are home planet was destroyed.”  
  
To say he started off with a bang would be the right phrase here because that felt like it should have hit a nerve but he had long since pushed away his old life from when he himself was a young adult. Without skipping a beat Zarbon started, “it was around thirty-odd years ago for me. I was once royalty on our home planet yes, but…” he paused. “That was until the day King Cold came. He was looking for strong fighters to add to his forces before he handed it off to Frieza and the royal family happened to be the strongest power level on the planet at the time. So, when the grunts came, they unknowingly killed the king and queen, my parents. And when they did find out that they had slaughtered the monarchy, they then found me as a replacement. But I was incredibly young at the time and had little to no hand to hand combat experience, I was probably just a bit younger than yourself. So instead of offing me like what they normally did, King Cold spared me and offered me an alternative seeing as I was then the new monarchy at that moment. He said- ‘make your people serve me for your life or die with your people at what little honor you have left’. So being the immature and scared out of my mind child that I was at the moment, I gave my people's freedom to him, and when all of the eligible were off-planet he destroyed it from orbit. That was twenty-two percent of the population who made it off-planet, which, still granted, was basically 327.2 million people, but you can obviously see how this became a problem. I was put at the bottom with the grunts and I quickly worked my way up the latter to where I am now as I got older. And funnily enough, two years after that day I was running away from one of the bigger guys one day when Dia here was the one who found me hiding in the corner of this room and helped me back up to my feet. She patched me up and gave me what she’s getting us now, and from then on after that, I became a regular customer on the after-hours much like now.” He said looking out the massive glass that separated the warm indoors to the cold chill night of the balcony outside.  
  
Dia came back with their orders and it turned out to be chocolate ice-cream milkshakes. Apri’s eyes lit up with stars as the drink was placed in front of him. “I think you’re missing out on how this is similar to how you met Dodoria for the first time,” Dia mentioned flipping the tray she used to carry their drinks under her arm. “Oh! Tell me how that happened,” Apri said pulling his drink close and taking a sip out of the straw, “okay, but you owe me two questions yourself after this,” Zarbon said smiling that the kid was finally getting out of his comfort zone, he had to admit that he took a liking to him.  
  
“Well I was just a few grades down from where I am now when I met Dodoria, I couldn’t have just hit my twenties by then. I was running from a group of men who wanted to do some less than favorable things to me and they had already ruffed me up rather nicely by the time I got here. I came limping in with a heavily bruised body and a few bleeding cuts, so when Dia found me, she sat me at a table and tended to the big bruises, then got me this. When out of nowhere, a dark-ish magenta spike ball came into the room and hid around the corner, covered in long cuts and bleeding black bruises, looking far worse than me.”  
  
  
===== _(flash back)_ =====  
  
 _A round and spiked magenta alien spun around the corner from the doorway and was huffing as he seemingly waited for something to pass him. Dia and Zarbon watched with confusion as the person peered around the corner checking to see if someone was there and when they were confident that no one was there they did a long exaggerated sigh as they slid down the wall, and only when they sat leaning against the wall did they realize the pair of eyes on them. They had interrupted a conversation between the others when they came charging in and now had their full attention.  
  
_ _Dia was the first one to speak up after an awkward silence when she noticed the person’s condition, “are you okay?” she asked. They stood up and hissed through their teeth with pain as they stood to their full height. They were just taller than Zarbon because of their spikes on their head but otherwise, they were a big person, easily looking like a brawler. “I’m fine…” they said in a pretty masculine voice making them appear male, “just need to head to the med, you wouldn’t happen to know the quickest way there would you?” he asked. “I’m qualified to help you out, but it's no medical tank,” Dia said with a hand on her hip and confidence. “Plus, if you stick around, I can get you something on the house,” she added with a darling smile.  
  
_ _The guy smiled and walked over seemingly taking up her offer and sat opposite to Zarbon. Dia walked back to the kitchen to get a medical kit.  
_ _Once the two were alone, the once former prince took note of this person's armor, it seemed that he was a major and rightfully so, as he seemed to have power in his corner from taking powerful hits like what was presented on his body. Zarbon himself was a major general at this point and was nearly qualified to dine in this cafeteria, but this guy was nearly just like him from when he was a child.  
  
_ _“I don’t think we’ve met. My name is Dodoria, what’s yours?” the magenta man asked. “Zarbon.” The mint man said brushing a stray hair back into place. Dodoria seemingly flinched at Zarbon’s voice before turning back to a smile. The prince raised a brow at him saying that he seemed offended that Dodoria flinched at him as if he were surprised. “Oh sorry, I thought you were a girl because most of the women here look similar to you,” Dodoria awkwardly apologized sweat dropping and scratching behind his head.  
_ _Zarbon though definitely seemed offended at that point but decided not to argue or throw a fit at the guy, because he knew a few people often mistook him for a woman but it was really just his people’s dress code for monarchy on his planet. “Well that is the reason I’m here to begin with, some people kept on insisting that I was a woman, and when I told them I wasn’t they called me a liar and harassed me until I escaped, but without a bit of blood from both ends.” Zarbon said sighing and taking a sip from his drink. “I can empathize,” Dodoria said. “Some people thought I was just a big girl since I came here, but the second they hear my voice they are sent away with an expression that looks like they’ve been punched,” he said smiling as if he took pride in it and enjoyment. Zarbon could see it, but if it wasn’t for Dodoria’s body figure and mean expression then anyone could think at a glance thought he was a girl, and it was because of that and his coloring that made Zarbon think he was a them before he spoke.  
  
_ _Just as the two were chatting Dia came back out with a medical kit and her note pad, she sat herself next to Dodoria and clicked her fingers to get the bigger man’s attention. “Okay, so let’s see that arm first sense I think you have one too many spikes on that one gone,” Dia said gesturing for him to lift his arm and show it to her. He complied and let her take a look, true a decent amount of the spikes on his arm were gone making him bleed a lot, but they were like shark teeth they just grew back if one was lost. Dia cleaned his arm of blood and saw that it was just a few stray gashes on his arm that were making him bleed that much but otherwise his spikes had already healed over and looked like they were ready to grow back. “Ofph… well spikes are fine, but I’m going to need to stitch the cuts closed,” she warned Dodoria. The purple man groaned but nodded giving the ay-ok for her to stitch him.  
  
_ _This was the case on a lot of his body to the point that he needed his armor off, it was mostly destroyed and since it was after hours of anyone’s service he was allowed to take it off. After he was patched up with a few cotton blankets and bandages and far too many stitches Dia took his order, he ordered some chips and a soda because he wasn’t feeling that hungry at the moment, seemingly lost his appetite for now. When Dia left to go get him his food, Zarbon stood up and walked out to the outdoors balcony leaving Dodoria back at the table alone.  
  
_ _The magenta puffball watched him leave and stood up to follow him seeming to worry about him because of the way he left. He pushed open the double doors and was hit by a gentle cool breeze, but it was still strong enough to blow Zarbon’s hair around. He walked up to the mint skinned man and saw that he was looking over the cities lights, he admitted that it did look nice in this otherwise cruel society and it honestly gave him a bit of nostalgia as it reminded him of his own home that was thankfully still intact because of its value of resources to the empire.  
_ _He stood next to the prince and rested his arms on the edge then resting his head on top. “This really reminds me of my home planet. On my night rounds I would stand at the bridges from the towers of our monarchy and you always had a nice view of the town below when the sunset. What about you?” Dodoria asked turning his eyes to the former prince. Zarbon looked at him then back to the view, “my bedroom on my home planet was at one of the tallest towers in the castle, and you could see for miles when the moon was setting. Unlike most planets, the sky actually turned different colors when the moon rises or set and it was very bland when the sun came up, but it made up for the fact that it looked like an opal and didn’t hurt when you looked directly at it. So, in other ways… my home always looked beautiful regardless of the way you looked at it, a rare jewel indeed. But apart from looks, it wasn’t that profitable in the eyes of king Cold so only a few of my people got to live as we watched our home being blown up.” Zarbon said smiling at the memories he had of his childhood.  
  
_ _Dodoria felt his stomach-ache as he heard that story. True he had heard ones more tragic than that, but he felt like he could really relate to it on a personal level. But then he recalled what the mint man said at the start, that his room was at the top of one of the tallest towers in the castle, was this guy former royalty on his homeworld?  
_ _“Are you telling me that you were royalty on your planet?” Dodoria asked. “Yes, I was. But what about you? You said that you had shifts on a castle's bridges that connected the towers.” Zarbon asked. “Yeah, I was a guard.” Dodoria smiled as he looked back out to the view.  
  
_ _Just as they finished, Dia came back out with food for Dodoria and set it next to him on a table pressed against the railing. “There you go big guy,” She said then walking back indoors. Dodoria called back, “thanks!” before grabbing the drink and taking a sip. Zarbon took this time to see what sort of injuries Dodoria had taken as he wanted to compare them to his own, and sure enough he had far more worse cuts and bruises than he had, that’s when he realized that he hadn’t asked how he got them.  
_ _“Say, how did you get those in the first place?” Zarbon asked. Dodoria was confused for a moment before he remembered about the cuts, “oh those! Well this one guy who went by Cori slapped me in the butt and whistled at me saying I could sit with him on his lap. I then charged him and pinned him to the floor by the neck shouting at him when he then got over the shock and socked me. Then I was sent flying into the wall and when I got out I charged him again and sent him flying through a few rooms knocking him out, then I guess who were a few of his buddies started chasing after me getting a few hits in. When I realized I was outnumbered I ran for it until I reached here, so, yeah.” Dodoria summarized.  
  
_ _Zarbon burst out laughing as he knew all too well who Cori was. Zarbon had avoided Cori like the plague after he beat the living snot out of him when he was a child, but now he was his superior so he knew Cori couldn’t hurt him anymore without getting in some big trouble. “Don’t worry about that blockhead. He is too stupid and stubborn to try and even finish the job. Just stay away from him and you’ll be fine.” Zarbon said smiling and brushing off the air in front of him saying that it was not that hard to deal with the idiot. Dodoria started laughing as he seemed to like how Zarbon got where he was coming from, and how they had a little bit in common. A few seconds later and Zarbon joined him, he could tell the two of them would be seeing more of the other later at some point.  
  
  
_ ===== _(end flashback)_ =====  
  
After Zarbon told Apri the story, Zarbon swore the child had a galaxy of stars in his eyes as he stared at Zarbon with amazement. “Okay, now I ask you a question. How are you here? I was told that you were from our original home planet, but that as I told you has been destroyed, and should have been gone by the time you would have been born.” Zarbon stated. Apri gave a small groan before answering the older man in front of him. “Well before the cold empire found our planet, the queen did. And that would have been presumably 200 years before Cold showed up by our current time. And you know space-time theory? Well, that came into a heavy part for me and Churri, so much so we are still teenagers but would be over 200 or 300 years old if we had stayed on our home planets.” Apri said. Zarbon felt like he was slapped with a ruler that said ‘Knowledge’ on it. He really needed to catch up with some of the basic theories on time zones.  
  
Zarbon wasted no time in asking his next question. “Are you by chance at the age you would start to have monthly changes?” Zarbon asked. Apri just raised an eyebrow looking very confused “monthly changes?” he asked sounding skeptical. “Well it’s like puberty for our race, we change into our monster form every month, and it is completely uncontrollable and or voluntary. Have you ever had something like that happen to you yet?” Zarbon asked. “Does growing a tail and scales, teeth, claws, mane and snout count?” Apri asked. Zarbon just looked at him with a deadpan look. “Well, you certainly have it worse than I do if that was your first time. When did that start?” the prince asked. “I changed back two weeks before arriving here, and I was hopeing that was just a once-off thing,” Apri said hugging himself looking like he felt self-conscious. “I hate to pop that bubble but no, it’s not a once-off thing. That will keep on happening until you are in your elder years. But with like you said on time zone theory, your next one could be delayed massively. But if you wish… I could help.” Zarbon says in a calm tone. “Wait really?” Apri asks surprised. “Yes… though, I might have to run this over with the queen first.” “I believe she’ll say yes, but how exactly will you help me?” Apri asked confused.  
  
“Well, in normal circumstances. And by that, I mean what the common folk on our planet did was they stayed very family-oriented. Normally a family member who the teen trusted more than the others in the family would be stuck to their side like glue. And would stay and help them push through it. I’m assuming someone like your mother helped you out last time?” Zarbon asked. “No, Churri did.” “If you consider him family material then I guess that works. But for the next while, you and I could start talking, and by next month if you would like, I could help you through your next change.” Zarbon offered. Apri looked at the older Kyoei with a galaxy full of a million stars in it, he felt so happy that this person was willing to help him. But at the same time, he felt like there was a catch, so he kept his guard up. “That… would be amazing! But… I feel like there is a catch. You normally don’t have that kind of a reputation from what I’ve heard.” Apri said having a heavy tone of suspicion in his tone.  
  
Zarbon sighed, this kid at least had his guard up. “Not really if you could say that. I told you how I gave my people's freedom up, so as you can maybe imagine my whole race is not happy with me. Having at least one member wouldn’t be too bad…” Zarbon said. Apri could understand that logic, and if the former royalty of his race wanted to have something to do with him who was he to argue? He could be the best example in the universe right now for him. So, he smiled and nodded. “Okay, I can see your logic. I accept your help.”  
  
  
Over on the near other side of the building, Churri had found a massive balcony that overlooked the entire town/city that was below the building. The ceremony took place in the afternoon, so it was around night now and he was just enjoying the cold breeze that blew past his face. He wanted to go for a bit of a fly, but his mother told him to stay in the building, so he was settling for the next best thing. But it also gave him time to think to himself.  
Just a week ago he and Apri had found out that his green brother could turn into a massive swamp monster like thing that reminded him of a crocodile. His bro had stayed like that for two weeks and then when he was fully changed back to normal the two were relieved, and then they got an announcement from their mother saying that they were going to her youngest biological son’s empire for a bit. The two were confused for a bit but then understood when they remembered that she had been seeing both of her sons for a bit now and they reckoned now was the next… “Advancement”? They did not know really.  
  
So now he was here hopeing that Apri has had a chance to talk to that older Kyoei. But he was still a little on the fence about that Ōkui, but at the end he decided if the opportunity presented itself, he would see what he would do about it then. Which was not that long.  
“Hey! Heads up,” a voice from behind him calls. Churri turns around to see a bottle being thrown his way which he catch’s with ease to then looking at the person who threw him it. It was none other than that other Ōkui. “Good catch kid,” the magenta older member of their race said sitting down next to him with his own drink. “I would be pretty crappy at my job if I didn’t have good reflexes,” Churri says with a little sass in his tone, obviously smug at the fact that he knew he was stronger than the guy next to him. “Maybe I should start to take notes then.” The older said taking a sip from his drink, Churri did the same and then looked back at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t exactly get your name?” Churri asked. “It’s Dodoria. I only recognise you from the throne room, I didn’t exactly get your name ether.” Dodoria said. “Oh, it’s Churri.” “Nice to meet ya then,” Dodoria said offering his drink up to make a cheers. The younger complied and they had their drinks clink before taking a sip.  
  
“So, why you up here?” Dodoria asked. “I wanted to go for a fly, but mum said to stay in the building. So, I’m sitting on top of the building instead,” Churri said smiling cheekily. Dodoria chuckled at that. “What about you?” Churri asked. “You flew down the hall right in front of me and you scared the crap out of me, so I figured I’d come chat once I saw where you stopped.” Dodoria answered. Churri made a silent ‘oh!’ expression and then looked out over the city. “The place here really is beautiful…” he said taking a long deep breath in then sighing out. “Yeah, it’s actually pretty close to how our old home planet looked at night.” Dodoria said mainly listening in to the noise rather than looking. “I didn’t take you for a person to stop and smell the flowers,” Churri said. “I’m not normally. But when the situation or opportunity presents itself, I’m not going to complain, it’s a welcomed little change of pace from the normal fast-paced stressed aura.” “Well, prepare for that to change, my mum hopes to make huge improvements, starting with the best interests of the soldiers. Hopefully, things won’t be so tense around here with the constant thought of death over everybody’s head.” “I would honestly love to see that happen; it would be about dam time.” The two laugh a little until they heard a pair of footsteps coming from behind them.  
  
When they turn around, they see Zarbon and Apri walking up to them.  
“It’s official, I need to learn how to do that. That helped Vegeta on Namek to a ridiculous degree in killing me and Dodoria.” Zarbon said looking down to the teen next to him. “You will in due time anyhow, it’s going to become mandatory for all soldiers,” Apri said smiling and then facing the Ōkui pair. “Hey Churri, how are you two getting along?” Apri asked nonchalantly. “I guess okay, you?” Churri responded. “Managed to break the ice in my opinion,” Zarbon said. Apri then grew a wide smile as he charged up to Churri, “And get this! Remember before we got here, I turned into that monster?” the young teen said bouncing hyper like on the spot. “Yeah? Kind hard to forget…” Churri said not knowing exactly where this was going. “Wait what?!” Dodoria asked sounding completely confused by what he just heard. But Apri continued anyway, “Well, apparently, that’s completely natural. It’s a part of my race’s puberty.” Churri then seemed to get the picture and smiled, “few, that’s a relief. I thought it was something we would have to go to mum about,” Apri then seemed to deflate before roping back to his normal shy dementor. “About that part, we might have to go to her after all to get her permission for Zarbon to help me.” Churri then groaned as he slid down the railing. Their mother was not going to be happy that they kept this from her. “I know, but we might just have to grit our teeth on this. She’ll probably find out regardless.” Apri said.  
“Hold on, back up. What’s this about turning into a monster?” Dodoria then cut in and looked at Apri then Zarbon for an explanation. “Our race has a transformation that is… less than pleasant to look at. It normally starts showing signs around puberty, and Apri apparently got his only a bit before coming here without any knowledge on what it was. It takes a while to get used to and train with, so I asked Apri if he would be okay with me helping him. But he has to let his mother know because it won’t be something you can hide easily.” Zarbon said looking at the teens with a little of a cross look, clearly not happy that they would have tried to avoid this from their parental figure. Both teens sigh before Churri then stands up and looks at Zarbon.  
  
“Hang on, if this transformation thing is something all of your race can do, then can you show us?” Churri asked. Zarbon visibly flinched and sort of turned into a meek figure as he looked at the ground. “Something like a transformation is considered very personal to my people, or at least it was. So, I don’t really want anybody to see it. The last time I used it I got half impaled by Vegeta.” Zarbon admitted. “Oh no you don’t, you’re not getting out of this that easily. This is the first time I’m hearing about this and I wanna see it, plus, if you’re going to teach the kid how to control it then you gotta show him it at some point right?” Dodoria said catching Zarbon before he completely shut off from the idea.  
Zarbon sighed heavily and then looked around to see if anybody else was watching. It was late by this point so nobody should be out here anyhow. Zarbon took a deep breath in then grit his teeth as he flexed his body into his transformation. With a very quick succession of cracking of bones and tearing of muscles who stood there was a transformed Zarbon. His appearance now far more reptilian, as he slowly stood at his full height, they could all see he was far taller and a lot more bulked out. Dodoria tried to hide his laugh but it still came out as muffled snickers. “I can see now why it would be considered personal,” Dodoria joked, but Apri flouted up to Zarbon and circled him a few times, his curiosity peaked. “I looked a little like this, but a lot more exaggerated,” Apri said when he stopped in front of Zarbon. “How so?” Zarbon asked, his voice now a lot deeper, “Our race normally have forms that look similar to animals of universal prey, so which one do you look the most similar to?” he asked. “I think he looked like a crocodile,” Churri said flouting up and then sitting on the railing next to Dodoria. “Not a bad one, that means your biological family were probably anything from defenders to farmers in marshland.” Zarbon said if he remembered his races species-appointing-chart right, certain types of animals for different jobs. “Then what about you?” Dodoria asked. “You were royalty on your planet, so what kind of animal are you?” he asked again.  
  
Zarbon sighed and removed his armor and cape and shoes before getting on all fours. His family’s line of transformations was always a very debatable thing, true his race turned into animals mainly that ate meat one way or another, but his family were always this odd hybrid that many other aliens would call similar to a dragon.  
In as just as quick of a sudden change as his first, wings shot out from Zarbon’s back as did a tail. His legs and feet moulded into the looks of something belonging to a quadruped, his head started to slime out just slightly as horns grew out from under his hair, and when he looked at his audience again, he was in a look of a half-dragon, half-humanoid.  
All of the others looked at Zarbon as he stood up, but the former prince ended up fumbling a bit in which Apri caught him and helped steady him.  
  
Zarbon hardly ever went this far in his transformation, he never bothered because it would be to much of a hassle, his wings would get in the way, he just knew he would trip over his tail one-to-many-time for his liking along with awkward legs, and he would hit his horns on low door frames and not to mention brushing his hair around them would be a pain all on its own. So needless to say, he had next to no experience with his transformation going this far, and what he considered to be even worse was that he could go even further than this. He could really look like a dragon if he wanted to, 30 meters tall, long slender body, massive wings, Ki blasts coming out from his mouth in the shape of glittering fire, yeah… even when his life was on the line the first time, he doubted he would ever go to that level. The only reason he was even knowable about it was because his father had told him about it when he was noticeably young.  
  
“Woah… now tell me why you don’t do this more often?” Dodoria asked sounding incredibly surprised but also a little timid. “Too much of a stamina drainer, and too many problems. You’d be surprised how awkward it is to live with wings.” Zarbon said giving them a little flitter to just stretch them out a bit. “Now that is way closer to what I look like, just minus the horns and wings,” Apri said giggling a little. That actually caught Zarbon’s attention though, ‘just minus the horns and wings’? If Apri ended up growing horns then they would probably need to go talk to a doctor, because of what Apri said and the whole space-time zones thing, for all Zarbon knew, maybe Apri was an ancestor of his. It couldn’t be too far gone.  
Zarbon then transformed back and sluggishly tried to stand but it was clear he was really tired now. “I believe I should head to bed before I fall over.” Zarbon said turning around and starting to head to his personal quarters. Apri looked at the Ōkui pair and smiled and waved at them, “I’ll make sure he gets there, have a good night Dodoria, and I’ll catch up with you later Churri.” “Night you three, I might start to head to bed myself, today was absolutely exhausting.” Dodoria said then heading his way to his own quarters. “I’ll meet you with mum bro, see ya then,” Churri said then flying off the balcony and down to where appeared to be a landing pad.  
  
The two young and older of the races couldn’t wait to chat to each other again. They believed each other’s company is growing to become welcomed. 


End file.
